Eso no es mio
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Deberías preguntar de quien es algo antes de tomarlo, Deidara. Yaoi, lemmon.


_**Atención: Prohibida la Lectura de este texto a menores de **_**16 años.**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pues son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta reproducción es por mera diversión y no se busca degradar a los personajes._

_No copiar ni publicar sin el nombre expreso de la autora original o notificación especial a la misma._

**Eso no es mío.**

Quien se comió el ultimo onigiri?! – grito un rubio ruidoso que caminaba de una habitación a otra de la guarida de Akatsuki - Si llego a descubrir a aquel que se lo ha comido voy a hacer que explote y junto con el toda esta m****** cueva! – volvió a amenazar moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro.

Casi todos en el lugar le ignoraron por completo, sumidos en sus ocupaciones habituales, las cinco personas allí presentes no estaban ni tan siquiera impresionados por la cantaleta que había montando el rubio por aquella bola de arroz y algas, Sasori con las manos llenas de partes de sus marionetas solo bufo, Kisame reía pedante mientras decía un comentario que nadie comprendió, Hidan jugaba con un muñeco vudú de Kakuzu y este a su vez le reclamaba el gasto que había hecho en hilos y agujas e Itachi, comía con su acostumbrada parsimonia el ultimo pedazo del preciado onigiri del rubio, saboreándolo como si fuese el ultimo dango de un banquete de dangos de colores con té verde; cuando lo trago y decidió pasarlo con un poco de jugo un chillido furioso reventó la tranquilidad de la esquina donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Maldito Itachi! – grito la victima de robo – sabia que eras tú! No puedes evitar molestarme un día? – pataleo enojado moviendo su cabello dorado de un lado a otro, se acerco a la cara del moreno que parecía perdido en el espacio y le aseguro hablando con un tono amenazador – recuerda Itachi, la venganza es un plato que se come frio, así que, cuando este más tranquilo planeare cientos de torturas para ti! – piso con fuerza provocando un estruendo y desapareció tras los pasillos.

Itachi solo se quedo allí sentado con la mirada perdida, se acomodo en el banquillo de madera en el que estaba y sin más, regreso a su estado habitual de vegetal.

Los días pasaron de manera lenta y repulsivamente tranquila en la guarida del clan de la nube roja, los lideres no se habían reportado más que para mandar a Hidan y a Kakuzu a cortar algunas cabezas de precios altos; el resto solo esperaba y al igual que en una prisión realizaban ciertas tareas para entretenerse, jugar cartas, pintar, escribir, crear jutsus de inmortalidad, entre otros; pero cierta persona molesta que acostumbraba causar explosiones permanecía en el silencio creando una atmosfera tensa cada que pasaba por el lugar donde los otros se reunían, solos se veía su cabello rubio caer sobre su ojo y la mano posada sobre su barbilla en estado pensativo.

Lo que sucedía dentro de la corrompida cabeza de Deidara no era más que una serie de planes que parecían no ser suficientes para vengarse de cierto Uchiha glotón; poner sal a su café, meter una serpiente a su cama, hacerle explotar; todos eran factibles pero difíciles de llevar a cabo, ese moreno parecía tonto y aletargado pero era bastante perspicaz, por no decir malvado. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez a lo que más que venganzas parecían bromas de día de los inocentes; siempre terminaban con él saliendo de algún lugar y gritando "Aja! Te he agarrado!".

Cabiz bajo por su poca imaginación con respecto a las maldades antes planeadas camino el ojos azules por toda la estancia, llego a la cocina impulsado por sus tripas, con expresión de fastidio abrió la nevera, allí estaban, brillantes, hermosos; tres palillos adornados con tres dangos cubiertos de una crema achocolatada. Tomo el plato que decía "Propiedad de Itachi" por todos lados y con una risita psicópata se dispuso a sentarse en la misma esquina que acostumbraba el Uchiha, se comió ocho dangos en total luchando para que su empalagamiento no le hiciera regurgitarlos; el ultimo lo movió hasta la punta del palillo y se dispuso a esperar.

-5 minutos después-

Un desesperado jovencito afeminado caminaba de un lado a otro observando cada tres segundos la puerta y luego al dango, la puerta y luego al dango; de pronto se escucharon unos pasos y como un rayo se sentó frente al dulce, lo tomo y lo llevo a su boca, cuando estaba por morderlo una enorme figura tiburonesca atravesó el pórtico observándole, le devolvió la mirada pero con una cara que expresaba la más pura decepción, se levanto dando fuertes pasos, con un empujón lo puso fuera del lugar no sin antes decirle unos cuantos improperios. El furioso rubio le dejo casi en la salida y se dispuso a volver, entro murmurando aun insultos y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba frente a un moreno que sostenía la ultima pelotita dulce y la miraba en silencio, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el Uchiha le dirigió una de sus miradas indescifrables, flaqueo por un momento pero ignoro el sudor frio que le recorría y continuo con su plan.

Si! Yo me los he comido todos – exclamo fuertemente encaminándose hacia el azabache, de un halon le arranco el ultimo dango de las manos y lo metió en su boca por completo. Con dificultad por el dulce engullido prosiguió con un – Jajá! Te dije que me vengaría Uchiha!

Luego el silencio inundo el espacio en el que se encontraban ambos hombres, unos segundos después la atmosfera era tan densa que podía cortase con un cuchillo; Deidara por un lado tratando de no atragantarse con su propio nerviosismo y del otro lado Itachi que le miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna en la cara.

Oye! Di algo! – dijo el rubio cuando termino de tragar – Itachi!

Una sonrisa pedante se posiciono en los labios del moreno, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos se encendieron pero más que malicia en su rostro había una especie de expresión de burla. Los ojos azules del otro se abrieron junto con su boca quedando en la propia expresión de "Que?!".

Esos dangos no eran míos – dijo el Uchiha levantando el rostro en signo de triunfo y antes de que el rubio se percatara ya había salido del lugar.

QUEE!? – exclamo el perdedor de este juego con la cara roja de la furia – entonces de Quien Carajos eran?!

Sempai! Sempai! Alguien se ha comido mis dangos – entro un frustrado tobi que agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Deidara y una sonrisa torcida le adorno el rostro "Tobi" susurro con aura asesina "te hare explotar!"

- Unos días y cientos de explosiones estruendosas después -

El frustrado jovencito escandaloso de los Akatsuki se encontraba de nuevo en su estado de meditación, caminando de un lado a otro, enojándose solo con recordar lo que había sucedido y pagándola con el pequeño Tobi quien yacía amarrado a un saco de boxeo en la habitación de este. De pronto el rostro del de ojos azules se ilumino para luego ser sustituida con una risita perruna aterradora "Y tú vas a ayudarme!" dijo señalando al lastimado monigote de máscara.

Esto es lo que haremos – susurro al oído del pelinegro el fabuloso plan que se le había ocurrido sin tan siquiera molestarse en desatarle.

Al atardecer del mismo día todo estaba ya arreglado para que el rubio llevara a cabo lo que llamo "Fase 1 de la venganza contra el Uchiha-Bakka".

Primero, se asegurarían de que el tiburón se haya ido, Tobi llenaría la salida de la cueva de trampas y luego enviaría una carta de amenaza al Uchiha para que este saliese hacia ellas dándole tiempo suficiente a Deidara.

Segundo, el rubio entra a la habitación de la víctima y usa su astucia para encontrar algo que le humille por completo, se arrastro por toda la habitación y lo único que encontró fue "Porno!" soltó una risita maliciosa y se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por último, Tobi era descubierto y alegaría que solo estaba jugándoles bromas a sus sempais, acto seguido este desaparece del lugar.

Perfecto! Un infalible plan de tres pasos – se rio con fuerza y prosiguió a inspeccionar su tesoro – es un poco infantil tener porno a su edad no? – dijo tragando duro al ver las poco censuradas portadas de las primeras dos revistas de un grupo de cinco en total, cuando movió su mirada hacia las restantes sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Diviértete con estas rubias sucias" sin saber por qué, un tic se apodero de uno de los ojos del lector, ignoro esta revista y paso a la siguiente "Pieles broceadas, ojos azules, cabellos rubios y bonitos traseros" esta vez las venas aparecieron en la frente de Deidara quien trataba de no salir corriendo a meterle las revistas por el culo a Itachi – Que clase de sucio animal podría ver estas cosas? Alguna de ellas podría ser mi madre! – sacudió su cabeza – pero claro que no, mi madre no era ninguna zorra – cuando volvió a sus cabales decidió revisar la ultima revista en cuya portada aparecía una jovencita – RUBIA!- con pocos pechos, ojos azules, una chupeta y una coleta de lado "Las lolis mas calientes de Japón".

Pero que mierda le pasa a ese Maldito Uchiha! – dijo levantándose con la revista aun en la mano, salió hacia la habitación del susodicho gritando una cantidad de improperios, sonrojado y agitando la revista de un lado a otro; no le encontró y procedió a buscarle por el lugar. Busco en todas partes y no pudo encontrarle subiendo mas su enojo con cada momento que veía la espantosa revista – Maldito Uchiha, acaso se masturba pensando en mi o qué? – susurro caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

Sempai! Sempai! Lo has conseguido? – dijo tobi entrando a la guarida – mira yo no he tenido que usar la carta puesto que el Uchiha salió a bañarse - dijo sonriente mientras agitaba el pedazo de papel, una vez escucho esto el rubio apretó el paso hacia el manantial cercano a la guarida.

Cuando estuvo cerca miro una vez más la revista viéndose a sí mismo en una posición bastante sugerente, se sonrojo sin saber si era por la furia o por pensar que Itachi tal vez hacia "cosas" pensando en él, sacudió su cabeza con violencia para sacarse eso de la mente y por fin llego a donde estaba un muy relajado moreno, cubierto por el agua cristalina hasta apenas el pecho quien le dirigió una mirada cansada; cuando quiso decirle a la cara que era un degenerado, un sucio, un pervertido un nudo se formo en su garganta y la calentura en su cara le hacía parecer un tomate rubio; aun con la revista apretada en su mano izquierda quedo paralizado, sonrojado y sin poder decir una sola palabra.

El otro en cambio, solo le observo con detenimiento buscando una razón para que su tan preciado y privado baño fuese interrumpido, a través de sus ojos veía a un niño ruidoso que parecía haber visto algo vergonzoso y que sostenía algo en su mano, estaba prácticamente ciego sin su sharingan así que lo activo, más que por curiosidad como una técnica defensiva en contra del estúpido vengador; no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro cuando pudo descifrar lo que llevaba el muchacho en la mano "acaso eres una especie de pervertido?" susurro apenas audible, sonrió y esta vez hablo un poco mas fuerte mirando directo a los ojos a Deidara "acaso me espiabas niño?" camino directo hacia él lentamente, completamente desnudo y con los cabellos sueltos cubriendo sus hombros. Deidara temblaba y con cada paso del Uchiha tragaba saliva como si se acercara hacia su muerte "E-Eres un pervertido Itachi" logro decir antes de que el moreno estuviese a menos de medio metro de él, su piel lisa cubierta de agua, su cabello largo y negro, largas pestañas que marcaban los ojos rojos que le hipnotizaron la primera vez que los vio, músculos formados por el entrenamiento, desde su estomago hasta sus pies y sus uñas pintadas de purpura eran perfectos y su –"Pero que mierda estas pensando Deidara?!"- aparto la mirada y se sonrojo con violencia "Pero que mierda estás haciendo Uchiha?" dijo rebuscando los insultos entre su perturbada cabeza. "yo? Pero si has sido tú quien ha venido con una revista para adultos en las manos" señalo con crueldad el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente al otro que parecía estar clavado a la tierra "en serio quieres una razón para vengarte Deidara?" añadió con fingida dulzura en la voz cuando quedo prácticamente pegado al rubio.

Deidara logro reaccionar cuando la temperatura del moreno se sintió sobre su piel, se lanzo hacia atrás en una especie de incomodo arco, la mano de Itachi le sostuvo la espalda para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente sobre el césped pero con este gesto vino también el hecho de que Itachi, exactamente de la misma estatura o tal vez un poco más bajo que el rubio, estaba totalmente pegado a él, mojado, desnudo y sin intenciones de permitir que el más joven huyera, nadie le interrumpía ni le acusaba de pervertido sin recibir un bien merecido castigo. Con la fuerza de su propio peso se deslizo hacia adelante cayendo por consecuencia entre las piernas de Deidara que parecía petrificado, está allí con los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca, temblando como un corderito que estaba por ser cocinado.

Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de su boca tan sucia ese muchacho era realmente lindo, si fuese mujer tal vez pensaría seriamente seguir la línea de los Uchihas, pero por ahora, sería solo diversión; aprovechando la confusión de su víctima se acomodo mejor, se arrodillo entre sus piernas totalmente abiertas y le tomo las muñecas, para cuando este reacciono ya estaba totalmente inmovilizado, sin embargo empezó a decir improperios y quejidos fuertes "pero que mierdas crees que estás haciendo maldito Uchiha? Voy a hacerte explotar si no me sueltas en este instante! Imbécil crees que no puedo liberarme! Voy a asesi… ah?!" Deidara quedo en silencio luego de exclamar con fuerza una especie de gemido, el fuerte miembro de Itachi pegado a su pantalón, chocando a su vez contra el bulto dormido entre sus piernas, subió su mirada con dificultad hasta la cara del atacante y se vio reflejado en esa orbes rojas como la sangre, sonrojado, sudando y temblando "Que sucede Deidara? Logre que cerraras esa boca tan sucia tuya?" susurro acercándose a la cara del más joven, su voz gruesa parecía un himno de victoria acompañado con un aliento dulce que rozo la cara del rubio. Con un simple movimiento el traidor de Konoha apreso los temblorosos labios del ojiazul, le apretó con fuerza contra los suyos en un movimiento rítmico que Deidara sin poder evitarlo siguió como si fuese la primera vez que probaba unos labios, aunque esta vez eran de un hombre, eran de un Uchiha mejor dicho. Entre este beso y las lenguas luchando por el poder de la boca del otro la cabeza del más joven empezó a dar vueltas, como si a su alrededor miles de explosiones destruyeran el bosque en el que estaban, sin poder evitarlo reacciono al roce del cuerpo caliente del pelinegro, su masculinidad empezó a chocar contra la tela que le apresaba y a su vez con la pelvis del mayor que se movía poco a poco de forma insinuante, excitante.

El pelinegro sin sutileza alguna se separo de los labios de su presa y le observo directamente bajando la mirada hasta su ya despierta libido y la de su acompañante apresada contra su pantalón palpitaba desvergonzada ante sus ojos; sintió la respiración agitada del muchacho que parecía hipnotizado por un simple beso, suavemente le soltó las muñecas dejando en evidencia que el rubio no lucharía mas y prosiguió a despojarle de su camiseta sin mangas, su coleta fue arrancada de su cabeza también y su pantalón desabrochado pero Itachi no pretendía atender todavía ese problema, ya que el joven estaba tan dócil por qué no jugar un poco, disfrutaría de ese delgado cuerpo y abusaría del suyo mismo, con uno de sus dedos retiro el mechón y acaricio la mejilla que este ocultaba, paso un dedo por los labios rozados, descendió hasta el cuello en el cual se sentía el palpitar agitado del ojiazul, marco un camino invisible por su pecho y atrapo un pezón rosado que se endureció al instante, Deidara solo observaba extasiado cada movimiento de ese ser que hace minutos odiaba cada sensación que le producía era mas hipnótica que la anterior, su entrepierna dolía pero su cabeza asimilaba esto como el más puro placer, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia y sus manos estaban en el mismo lugar en el que el moreno las libero, dormidas, inútiles. Itachi llevo a su boca el estimulado pezón un haciendo fuerza con su torso libero la otra mano para masajear el otro, sin poder controlarlo su boca se hizo agua y es que el rubio emanaba un olor dulce, además era suave y reaccionaba con cada movimiento, con lentitud torturadora siguió con ese ritual, masajeo y lamio ambos trocitos de carne con la delicadeza suficiente como para que su acompañante desease que terminara y pasara a la zona más sensible de este. Sin aviso, una mano presionó contra la necesitada entrepierna del rubio y la cara del moreno invadió su cuello dejando un rastro rojizo a través de él solo un momento, la paciencia de Itachi era un privilegio mental, su cuerpo en cambio pedía a gritos ser atendido, se deshizo de los pantalones del rubio y arranco sus bóxers con brusquedad, ahora apresaba el miembro húmedo de su víctima contra el suyo propio que se movía con violencia atrapado por su mano que se movía cada vez más rápido de arriba abajo sin detenerse "Itachi, harás que me venga!" dijo entre gemidos el joven rubio que movía su pelvis contra la mano de Itachi, con la mirada perdida por el placer mancho los estómagos bajos de ambos con su escancia, agitado y sin poder moverse se dejo arrastrar hasta el agua tibia del manantial en el que antes se bañaba el Uchiha.

Itachi respiro un poco para calmarse una vez estuvieron ambos en el agua, se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes pero esta vez con el rubio frente a él aun rojo y agitado le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas y con ayuda del agua fue metiendo uno a uno dedos dentro del lujurioso rubio que se calentaba con cada movimiento en su interior por lo que al llegar al tercer dedo estaba erecto por completo, Deidara se arqueaba cegado por sus propias sensaciones, se movía sobre los dedos del usuario del sharingan sin pensar en que hacia sin importarle gemir con fuerza pero de pronto los dedos se retiraron y en su entrada Itachi posiciono apenas el extremo de toda su extensión, enorme en comparación con los dedos provoco que Deidara se aferrara a los hombros del mayor rasguñándole y provocándole gruñidos casi animales, el Uchiha empujo con ciudad hasta que su miembro entro por completo, observo a su compañero respirar agitado, sintió las uñas en sus hombros y el peso del ojiazul parecía inclinarse por lo que le rodeo con sus brazos y coloco su barbilla en su hombro, atrapado en ese abrazo Deidara sintió a Itachi moviéndose dentro de él, suave primero, aumentando e ritmo hasta que las embestidas eran violentas, el agua chapoteaba a su alrededor y las piernas de Itachi chocaban contra su trasero, una y otra vez entraba y salía ese pedazo de carne caliente, su propia masculinidad respondía aunque no fuese estimulada más que por el del formado estomago de Itachi, cada vez que se movía sus nervios se partían en pedazos y su mente se perdía en un mas de excitación, las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad al igual que los gemidos de Deidara, Itachi perdía el control al acercarse su clímax, no media su fuerza pero se aseguraba de tocar ese lugar que hizo que el rubio le pidiese mas, subió el ritmo, se hincho dentro de la apretaba cavidad y exploto, soltó una fuerte exhalación y mancho con su semilla en interior del joven rubio que simultáneamente contamino el agua con su esencia caliente.

Respiraron agitados durante varios minutos antes de poder separarse, Deidara volvió en si poco después de que Itachi saliese del agua y se vistiera observándole triunfante ante su sonrojo, salió del agua para imitarle pero sus piernas temblaron en tierra firme y si no es por los brazos del moreno se hubiese estrellado con violencia sobre el pasto "suéltame pervertido, esto no hubiese pasado si no tuviese esa porno tan vergonzosa" dijo casi gruñendo para incorporarse y batir la revista frente a Itachi que de nuevo le dedico esa mirada indescifrable de antes.

Perdón pero eso no es mío – dijo ocultando lo mejor posible la burla en su voz, desapareció adentrándose en el bosque perturbado por el "QUE?!" del rubio escandaloso de Akatsuki.

**Nora O.H.**

**Si te gustó o no, añade a favoritos o comenta tu crítica.**


End file.
